To Become A Real Lady
by Mina's Jade
Summary: Small Lady (aka Chibi-Usa) is 16. In a few years, she will take the throne of Crystal Tokyo, but how can she if she does not have her one true love?
1. Innocent Looks

Small Lady (aka Chibi-Usa) is 16. In a few years, she will take the throne of Crystal Tokyo, but how can she if she does not have her one true love?

My next story. I told you to look for it. Don't worry, I'm still working on my Petz and Saphir story, but I really wanna do this one. Now, let me state first and foremost, I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON!!! Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha, Toei, and all them other people do. Not me. Anyway, this first chapter will be a little confusing; simply for the fact I need to get it out. But, the chapters after this one, I promise will be much better. For those of you who don't know, here is a character guide just for you. Please take the time out to read it; if u don't u won't understand the story:

Small Lady/ Sailor Chibi-Moon: daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion; known as "Rini" in the English anime, "Chibi-Usa" in the Japanese anime (also, the 16 year old Small Lady is going to look just like Black Lady in the anime, only she won't be wearing all that black)

Neo-Queen Serenity: Ruler of Crystal Tokyo; the wife of King Endymion; the future Sailor Moon

King Endymion: Ruler of Crystal Tokyo; husband of Neo-Queen Serenity; the future Tuxedo Kamen (Mask)

Jun-Jun/ Sailor Juno: One of the former Amazoness Quartet girls (if you read the Sailor Moon SuperS manga, she is a real Sailor Senshi; she is the one in red. Unfortunately, she is not a Senshi in the anime, but her character does exist in the anime as an Amazoness Quartet girl who is first evil and then healed by Sailor Moon)

Para-Para/ Sailor Pallas: One of the former Amazoness Quartet girls (if you read the Sailor Moon SuperS manga, she is a real Sailor Senshi; she is the one in blue. Unfortunately, she is not a Senshi in the anime, but her character does exist in the anime as an Amazoness Quartet girl who is first evil and then healed by Sailor Moon)

Ves-Ves/ Sailor Vesta: One of the former Amazoness Quartet girls (if you read the Sailor Moon SuperS manga, she is a real Sailor Senshi; she is the one in green. Unfortunately, she is not a Senshi in the anime, but her character does exist in the anime as an Amazoness Quartet girl who is first evil and then healed by Sailor Moon)

Cere-Cere/ Sailor Ceres: One of the former Amazoness Quartet girls (if you read the Sailor Moon SuperS manga, she is a real Sailor Senshi; she is the one in yellow. Unfortunately, she is not a Senshi in the anime, but her character does exist in the anime as an Amazoness Quartet girl who is first evil and then healed by Sailor Moon.)

Asteroid Senshi: Sailors Juno, Pallas, Vesta, and Ceres (the names of these Senshi end with the names of asteroids found in our Solar System.)

Helios: A boy who annoys Small Lady (in this story, he is based on Helios from the 4th season of Sailor Moon)

Diana: Small Lady's advisor; in the manga, referred to as Small Lady's "mistress"

I know that that intro was unbelievably long, but if u don't know anything about ne of those ppl, u won't understand the story. Enjoy this story. Don't 4get to leave ur reviews!!!!

* * *

Small Lady: Moon Prism Power, Make Up!

Jun-Jun: Juno Star Power, Make Up!

Para-Para: Pallas Star Power, Make Up!

Ves-Ves: Vesta Star Power, Make Up!

Cere-Cere: Ceres Star Power, Make Up!

Asteroid Senshi: We are the Asteroid Senshi!

Sailor Chibi-Moon: And I am Sailor Chibi-Moon! (Sigh) Mama, I'm too old to be using the title "Sailor Chibi-Moon"! I'm 16, I have my own group of Senshi, and even in a few years, I'm going to be the future queen of Crystal Tokyo! Don't you think being called "Sailor Moon" is more appropriate?

King Endymion: Let me take this. Small Lady, you may be older, but Sailor Moon was a great warrior with powers beyond anyone else. You can use that title when you have accomplished what Sailor Moon has.

Sailor Chibi-Moon: But I have accomplished a lot! I have gone back to the past and helped saved Crystal Tokyo, and I even helped saved the past Tokyo itself.

Neo-Queen Serenity: Small Lady, that may be so, but all of those times, you had the help of Sailor Moon and her Senshi, you have not done anything that amazing with your own power and the help of your Senshi. Now, transform back and begin another study of your choice. I want you to be prepared for your future as queen.

Sailor Chibi-Moon: But that's another thing! How can I be ready for my future if I can't even find my husband? I wanna be just like you, Mama, and have had my husband already, but, I don't know where to look!

Neo-Queen Serenity: Don't worry, when the time is right, you two shall cross paths and know that you are meant to be.

Sailor Chibi-Moon: Alright, Mama, Papa. C'mon girls, let's go find Diana and take a walk around Crystal Tokyo.

Asteroid Senshi: Alright!

_Crystal__ Tokyo Park_

Cere-Cere: Don't worry, Small Lady! You will find your husband! I know it!

Para-Para: Exactly! C'mon! We'll help you!

Diana: That would work, but as Small Lady's mistress, I can't let you do that. She has to find true love on her own.

Ves-Ves: Sorry, Small Lady. But don't worry, you can find him with or without our help.

Cere-Cere: We know you'll do your best.

Small Lady: Thank you, everyone, but there is only one guy I've loved, and I don't even begin to know where to look for him.

Helios (in a childish voice): Who is your "one true love" Princess Serenity?

Small Lady: Ahhh!!! Leave me alone, Helios!!! Geez! You're so annoying! And why do you always sneak up on me like that?

Helios: I just like annoying you! That's why!

Small Lady: That is truly sad… You are 17 years old and you still act like a child.

Helios: Hey! I can't help it. It's just my nature. See ya; I gotta go prepare for something. Oh, and I hope you find your (in a childish voice) "one true love"!

Small Lady: Shut up, Helios!!!! Man, I can't stand him! And why does he have to have the same name of **my** beloved Helios? He doesn't deserve that name!

Diana: Well, it can't be helped. Ever since the Museum of Accomplishments was built in 2000, many people have seen the accomplishments of the past Senshi. They probably thought Helios was such a beautiful name.

Small Lady: Yeah, but that was over a century ago! It is now 3018! Times have changed ever since the world was frozen over! And you know what makes it worse!? If you include the era we were all held in suspended animation, that makes us both over 900 years old! He definitely shouldn't be acting the way he does!

Para-Para: Ooooh… It sounds like someone has a crush!! Small Lady has a crush! Small Lady has a crush! Small Lady has a crush!

Small Lady: No, I don't. Not on him, at least.

Ves-Ves: Nope, I think I agree with Para-Para; Small Lady has a crush!

Small Lady: No I don't. Stop it!

All (except Small Lady (duh!)): Small Lady has a crush! Small Lady has a crush!

Small Lady (whispering in an angry tone): Shut up! If you guys haven't noticed, we're out in public!

All: Small Lady has a cru- Oh! We forgot! Ha ha ha ha ha!

Small Lady: Let's just go get something to eat already.

Small Lady: I'm never going to walk around Crystal Tokyo with you guys ever again!

_At Crystal Crown Parlor_

Small Lady: ... and yes, I'll have a banana sundae. Thank you.

Cere-Cere: Small Lady, don't you think that you're trying to hard, and that's why you can't find your "one true love"?

Diana: I think so, too. I mean, my mama told me so many things about Neo-Queen Serenity when she was younger and none of it involved forcefully looking for her future husband.

Small Lady: Yeah, but, I at least wanna have a boyfriend. Someone to take me out to fun places, someone to take me out to dinner, someone to spoil me…

Jun-Jun: Yeah, me too.

Ves-Ves: I second that.

Cere-Cere: Same here.

Para-Para: I want ice cream!

_Everyone falls anime-style at Para-Para's comment._

Cere-Cere: Anyway… I know what will cheer you up. Something that every girl loves to do…

Small Lady: What would that be?

The Asteroid Girls (in unison): SHOPPING!!!!

Small Lady: Really! Ok! Wait… please tell me someone has money to buy anything after we eat…

All: …ummmmmm…

Diana: Ok, how about we go to the park. I hear they're gonna have a free concert there today, featuring Pegasus Dream. (A/N: Pegasus Dream is in no way part of the Sailor Moon series. It's just something I came up with for the purpose of the story.)

Small Lady: I love Pegasus Dream! They're lyrics and everything! I've never seen them before anyway! Let's go!

_After the girls finish eating, they go to the park and sit down, waiting for Pegasus Dream._

Jun-Jun: Wow! Finally, my first concert, and even better yet, it has Pegasus Dream!

Small Lady: I know, but has anyone ever seen them before?

Diana: I don't think so, they are well known, but they're not famous, so they don't have any music videos or anything like that.

Small Lady: Sh! It's starting!

Announcer: And now, please put your hands together for Pegasus Dream, consisting of Akira, Merritt, Osabu, and their lead singer, Helios!!!

_All four young men walk out on stage._

Small Lady: No! He's part of Pegasus Dream!?

Diana: Uh-oh… Um, Small Lady, just listen to them, you love their music, and you just said it.

Small Lady: Fine.

Pegasus Dream: _… ever since the day I saw you/ I knew it was true… We were meant to be/ Think of all the possibilities…_

Cere-Cere (whispering): Hey, Small Lady, is Helios staring you?

Small Lady (whispering): What!?

_Small Lady looks at Helios on stage, who is looking her way._

Small Lady: You truly have it mistaken, Cere-Cere. There are so many girls out here; he's probably looking at one behind us. Or maybe he's looking at one of you.

Cere-Cere: I don't know. It's kinda hard for me to picture Helios looking at families like that, when he clearly has his own.

Small Lady: What do you mean?

Cere-Cere: Look behind us.

_Small Lady looks behind her and sees there are families behind her listening to the music._

Small Lady: Well, I won't believe it. He is definitely not looking at me. It's not like we get along anyway…

_Small Lady looks at Helios again and starts thinking about why he would be staring at her._

Wasn't that nice and long and a little confusing? ... Yeah, I hope you know I can't hear you like this, so, you're going to have to leave all your comments in the review. Review, so I know how and when and what I'm going to do with the 2nd chapter! Please? Review, please? Please review! Thanx!!!


	2. Confessions

Yay! Another chapter of To Become A Real Lady!!! Woohoo!!! Anywayz, this is gonna be pretty good. I thought the last chapter was horrible, but now that I look back at it, it seems ok. By the way, I still don't own Sailor Moon, unfortunately. Oh! the stories I would write if I owned Sailor Moon… Hey!!! Stop thinking like that!!! Now, on to the 2nd chapter of To Become A Real Lady!!!

* * *

Jun-Jun: Man! I loved that concert!

Ves-Ves: I know; I especially loved that 2nd song!!!

Para-Para: I know (imitating Pegasus Dream) …_reach for the sky/ there you will find/ a lovely dream/ leading you to me…_ That was so beautiful!!!

Diana: Small Lady, what did you think of the concert?

Small Lady: …

Diana: Small Lady?

Small Lady: Huh? Oh! Yeah… it was good… I liked it…

Para-Para: Hey!!! Small Lady! What's up with you?

Cere-Cere: Hey, leave her alone. I'll tell you about it later. Let's go back to the palace.

Helios: Hey guys. I guess my secret's out.

Jun-Jun: You're damn right your "secret's out!" You can't trust us with a secret like that? I thought we were close… (starts to pretend cry)

Ves-Ves: Don't mind her; she's sick in the brain.

Jun-Jun (in the background): Hey!!!

Helios: Yeah… Hey, where's Small Lady?

Cere-Cere: She was just right here… I guess she went back to the palace without us. Damn… Well, I guess I'll have to talk to you first.

Helios: Talk to me about what?

Cere-Cere: Um, guys we'll be right back.

_(Diana and the remaining girls are too busy to pay attention because Diana is breaking up the fight between Jun-Jun and Ves-Ves)_

Helios: What a lively bunch…

Cere-Cere: They'll be okay. Now, I have a couple of questions to ask you, regarding Small Lady.

Helios: What about her?

Cere-Cere: In today's concert, I noticed you, not glancing, not looking, but staring at Small Lady. Why?

Helios (stammering): I-I-I wasn't staring at t-t-that, that, that girl! I was just admiring the families out there with their children!

Cere-Cere: Don't play dumb with me. You were staring at **her**. No one else. Now, if it's for the reasons I think they are…

Helios: What reasons would that be, huh?

Cere-Cere: You like Small Lady.

Helios: What! Me, like **_her_**! I don't think so; I could have my choice at any girl.

Cere-Cere: And your choice happens to be Small Lady, right?

Helios (blushing): N-n-no… Well…

Cere-Cere: Wow! We finally have a breakthrough!

Helios: Shut up, alright! Otherwise, I won't say a word!

_(Cere-Cere keeps quiet)_

Helios: Now, ever since I first met Serenity in 8th grade, when her parents finally allowed her to go to a school with other kids, I felt like there was some kind of, I don't know, connection between us. For 4 years, I've felt this way, but I didn't know how to tell her. So, I came up with the idea of Pegasus Dream with a few of my friends, so I could sing about her in my music. To let her know without knowing is what I wanted. Today at the concert, I saw her sitting there with you guys, and I just wanted her to hear my words. I couldn't help staring at her, knowing she was listing to my confessions.

Cere-Cere: What I'm about to ask may be a stupid question, but, why did you always tease her? I mean, can't you try and be a little nicer?

Helios: I get jealous. I see her with other people, knowing I could never be with her alone, and I just… I guess I take my frustration out on her because I feel so close to her, like I've known her for decades. Now, I hope you know I'm trusting you with all of this info. It takes a lot for me to be able to trust people, but I feel like you and those other girls over there are also people I can really trust and I also feel like I've known you guys for quite a while.

Cere-Cere: Thanks. Don't worry, I won't tell her. I just needed to know for certain that I wasn't seeing things or whatever. But wait, before you go, I have one more thing to tell you.

Helios: Well?

Cere-Cere: Well, during the concert, I kinda mentioned to Small Lady that you were staring at her… so, she may ask some questions…

Helios: So? I don't care. I want her to know, now that I think about, but just not now… See ya.

_(Cere-Cere walks back to the girls)_

Diana (while patching up Ves-Ves and Jun-Jun's bruises): So what were you and Helios talking about over there?

Cere-Cere: Nothing important.

Para-Para: So why'd ya take so long? You missed the fight of the century! (the girls start to walk away; Para-Para is still talking) See, Jun-Jun ripped at Ves-Ves's clothing and then Ves-Ves slapped her and…

_(Small Lady is seen sitting on a swing just outside of the Crystal Palace)_

Small Lady (thinking):_ Why was he staring at me? I mean, he's so annoying! He has no right staring at the Princess of Crystal Tokyo after teasing and making fun of me for so many years. But, he was the first person to speak to me when I entered the 8th grade at that private academy…_

_(Flashback, 4 years ago)_

Principal: Aren't we lucky students? I would like everyone to please stand, for we have the honor and the privilege to have in our school Princess Serenity of Crystal Tokyo. Princess, here is your seat. I will tell you all now, students, just because we have Princess Serenity in our school doesn't mean anyone shall be treated differently. (To Small Lady) And Princess, you shall not be treated any differently than any other student, is that understood?

Small Lady: Yes, I understand that completely.

_(Lunch time)_

Kids: Look at her sitting by herself… I bet she thinks she's too good to sit with us… She probably doesn't think we're on her level…

Helios (to Small Lady): So, why is the princess of Crystal Tokyo sitting at a lunch table by herself, huh?

Small Lady: I don't know, I think maybe people are intimidated by me…

Helios (mocking Small Lady): I think people are intimidated by me… you're the princess! You're supposed to take charge!

Small Lady: Why must you imitate me?

Helios (mocking Small Lady): Why must you imitate me?

Small Lady: Stop!

Helios: Stop!

Small Lady: What's your name anyway? You, of course, know mine…

Helios: My name is Helios.

Small Lady: Good, now I can tell you, Helios, to get away from me!

Helios: Good, now I can tell you, Helios, to get away from me…

_(Flashback end, present day)_

Small Lady (still thinking): Helios, what is going on with you?

Diana: Small Lady! Here you are!

Para-Para: We were worried about you!

Jun-Jun: Yeah! Why'd you leave us?

Ves-Ves: You left and didn't even say anything!

Cere-Cere: Girls, don't pressure our precious princess. She seems like she was thinking anyway. (she winks at Small Lady)

Small Lady (with a blank stare): Cere-Cere, Para-Para, Ves-Ves, Jun-Jun, Diana… I need to be alone, I'm sorry…

_(Small Lady runs into the Crystal Palace)_

All except Cere-Cere: Small Lady!

Cere-Cere: It's ok, I think she's just starting to realize something.

Diana: How do you know so much, Cere-Cere?

Cere-Cere: I'm sworn to secrecy; but I can tell you this. Although Small Lady is far from truly finding him, I think she is getting warmer and warmer to finding her husband, the next king of Crystal Tokyo…

Diana: Are you serious? But… how, who… Cere-Cere, who?

_(Cere-Cere ignores the question as all of the girls stand looking at the sunset. After a few minutes, they walk into the Crystal Palace)_

Yeah, yeah. I know the ending was very cliché, but you have to admit it was pretty good. Tell me what you think. You know what to do by now, or at least you should… Review ppl! Review! And if you do, I'll give you the 4th chapter of Petz and Saphir. Yay!!! Ok, review!!! Yay!!!


	3. Release

Finally, the next chapter of To Become A Real Lady. Woohoo! Well, anyway, I don't have much to say right now. Except, read and review when you're finished.

Small Lady (bowing to her parents): Hello mother, hello father. We are all back. Diana and everyone else are still outside, in the park next to the castle. They should be inside in a couple of minutes.

Neo-Queen Serenity: Hello, Small Lady. You look as if something is worrying you… What's wrong?

Small Lady: Nothing mother. Don't worry. I'm just going to go to my room and lay down.

Neo-Queen Serenity (unsure): Alright.

_(Small Lady is seen in her room; she falls down onto her bed)_

Small Lady: What is going on with me? How come this is affecting me so badly?

_(Luna-P begins to float over her; she grabs it)_

Small Lady: I feel as if I've abandoned you, Luna-P. So much is going on around me, and I have so much to tell you, but I don't know how…

Luna-P: Abracadabra! Abracadabra!

Small Lady: You still remember that charm Sailor Pluto told me? She told me when I was a child; I don't know if it will work now that I'm older…

Luna-P: Abracadabra! Abracadabra!

Small Lady: Ok, I'll try it. Abracadabra Poof!

_(Small Lady's room fills with flowers and confetti)_

Small Lady (laughing): Well, whaddya know. It does still work!

_(Diana and the Asteroid Senshi are now seen walking inside the Crystal Palace)_

Neo-Queen Serenity: Diana!

Diana: Yes, Queen? Oh! I'm sorry!

_(Diana and the Asteroid Senshi bow to Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion)_

Neo-Queen Serenity: No, it's not about that. I was wondering… When Small Lady walked in, she seemed troubled. Do any of you know what's troubling her?

Cere-Cere: I might have an idea about what it is, but it's only an idea.

Neo-Queen Serenity: Please tell me.

Cere-Cere: I'd rather tell you alone…

Neo-Queen Serenity: Alright then. Diana, Jun-Jun, Ves-Ves, Para-  
Para, please let the King and I have some privacy with Cere-Cere.

Diana and the others: Alright.

_(Diana, Jun-Jun, Ves-Ves, and Para-Para leave the room)_

Cere-Cere: Well, Queen, King, it's like this. Me, Small Lady, Diana and the others went to Fruit Parlor Crown. After we ate, Diana told us about a free concert in the park featuring the new boy band Pegasus Dream. We all love Pegasus Dream, especially Small Lady, so we went. When the members of Pegasus Dream were announced, Small Lady discovered someone she knew was the lead singer of the group. This didn't matter to her, but it was a little bit of shock to all of us. During the concert, I noticed the lead singer, Helios, was staring at Small Lady, and I pointed it out to her. So, after the concert, Small Lady left without us. I took that as my chance to talk to Helios and he revealed to me that he likes Small Lady and has liked her since you enrolled her in the school they used to go to. But, he kept me to secrecy about that part, but since, of course, you are the King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo, I had to tell you.

King Endymion: Is Small Lady ever annoyed by this Helios?

Cere-Cere: Well, yes.

_(The King and Queen laugh)_

Neo-Queen Serenity: Don't worry Cere-Cere; those two will work out their problems.

_(King Endymion takes Neo-Queen Serenity's hand)_

King Endymion: He kept you to secrecy, so you should obey his wishes. Those two will work out their differences, you'll see.

Cere-Cere: Alright Queen; alright King. But, I feel that there is more to the story, but I can't place my finger on it. I feel as though Small Lady and Helios are somehow connected, but I just don't know how.

Neo-Queen Serenity: Don't worry about it. Just stay by her side and protect her. There are some things that she must figure out on her own. Other things are what you and the others are there for.

Cere-Cere: I'm going to see if she's okay.

_(Cere-Cere bows to Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion)_

Cere-Cere (opening the door): Small Lady? May I come in?

Small Lady: Why not? All the rest of us are in here.

Cere-Cere: What is everyone doing? Why did you leave us in the park?

Small Lady: We're just having fun, sitting around, and I left you guys because I needed to do a little… uh… thinking about stuff.

Diana (back in her cat form): Small Lady, something's wrong. Tell us. I feel as if you're keeping something terribly important from us.

Small Lady: Look, Diana, nothing is wrong. I just wanted some time alone to think, okay? That's all I needed.

Jun-Jun: Time alone to think about what?

Small Lady: …

Ves-Ves: Small Lady, we're you're friends. If you can't tell us what's up, then what can you tell us?

Small Lady: Well…

Cere-Cere: Let them know, Small Lady.

Para-Para: You mean you knew?!

Everyone: Para-Para…

Small Lady: Well, today, at the concert… Cere-Cere pointed out to me the way Helios was staring at me. I looked at him, and when I did, I felt this familiar emotion, like the stare was somehow, so familiar. When I saw him approaching us after the concert, everything started becoming so, so, so nostalgic. It was too much for me, so I just walked back to the palace. When I arrived, I sat in the old playground I used to play in and started thinking, why was that stare from him affecting me so much? I couldn't think of the answer, and even now, I feel so stupid, because I know the answer, but it just won't come to me.

Diana: And Cere-Cere, you knew this, but you couldn't tell us?

Cere-Cere: I only knew one part… I didn't know _everything_ Small Lady just said. Besides, now we know the whole story! We can help you! (A/N: Someone doesn't know how to listen to the King and Queen, huh?)

Diana: I don't know. This seems more like love…

Small Lady: Wait a minute! Okay, Diana, I know you are not implying that I could be in love with, with, with _Helios_! I can't imagine it! It can't be! We have absolutely n-o-t-h-i-n-g in common!

Jun-Jun: Why are you going off on Diana? She just gave her thoughts on the situation. It's not like she's actually saying you love Helios.

_(Small Lady starts playing with her fingers while looking down and blushing)_

Ves-Ves: That seems kinda weird. Why are you blushing Small Lady? Could it be you have a crush on Helios?

Small Lady: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!?!?!

Para-Para (now ignoring Small Lady): I don't think she has a crush on him.

Ves-Ves (also ignoring Small Lady): Para-Para, you're so young. You couldn't know. Of course she has a crush on him. It's written all over her face.

Jun-Jun (ignoring Small Lady, just like everyone else): I don't know. It seems kinda weird for Small Lady to like Helios when she can barely stand being around him.

Cere-Cere: I don't know. Wasn't he the first person to talk to her when the King and Queen finally stopped home-schooling her?

Diana: Hmm…  I don't know. But Small Lady did say that Helios was staring at her…

Para-Para: So what if…

Jun-Jun: … it's really Helios…

Ves-Ves: … that likes Small Lady?

Small Lady: Guys, I'm going to leave. Hello? Is anyone paying any attention to me? __

_(Luna-P appears behind Small Lady)_

Small Lady (to Luna-P): What good is it to be princess if no one pays any attention to you? Let's go Luna-P.

_(Small Lady leaves)_

Everyone: So what do you think Small Lady? Does Helios like you, or do you like Helios? Small Lady? Small Lady? What happened to Small Lady?

_(Small Lady is seen wandering around the palace)_

Small Lady: Geez, what the hell is wrong with them? Saying I like Helios… Eww! Never in this lifetime! C'mon Luna-P. You seem to be one of the only ones who listen to me when I have problems anyway. You were my first friend after all. Let's go find Mama's Senshi. Maybe they can help me.

The next chapter will be better. This chapter was ok, I think. I think it could have been better, but I'm not sure how. I rushed through it because there were some parts that I needed to get out, but connecting them with other parts made it hard. So, review and tell me what needs to be fixed so I know what to do for the next chapter. Thanx, and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Unwanted Help

New chapter! Aren't we happy? hears dead silence Okay… So, thank episode 143 for this fic! I got the idea from when the girls were sitting in Fruit Parlor Crown, and… Well, read and you shall see…

Accepts award for best anime- Sailor Moon- Thank you everyone! (Wakes up) What?! It was a dream?! You're telling me that I don't own Sailor Moon?! Not even episode 143?!?! Why?! :cries:

Small Lady: Where could they be, Luna-P? They're usually always around the palace… Oh! Venus-chan! There you are!

Sailor Venus: Hi, Small Lady! What's up? You seem like you need something.

Small Lady: Venus-chan… Do you remember when you were younger?

Sailor Venus: Are you trying to call me old?!

Small Lady: No! No, I wanted to know… When you were younger, well… Do you remember any of your crushes?

Sailor Venus: Of course I do… I don't know where any of them are, but I do remember every little thing about them. Why?

Small Lady: There's this guy I know. His name is Helios. He usually annoys the hell out of me, but he can be sweet when he wants to. He's part of this band, you know, the new underground one, Pegasus Dream, and…

Sailor Venus: Wait! Did you just say he's part of Pegasus Dream?! No way! I can't believe this! You know a member of Pegasus Dream?! Small Lady, you're so lucky! I want to know at least one idol!!!

Sailor Jupiter: What's all the commotion out here? Venus, aren't you supposed to be watching the palace with us?

Sailor Venus: Yeah, but Small Lady has a problem. She knows a member of Pegasus Dream!

Sailor Jupiter: That's a problem?

Small Lady: No, the problem is one of the members of Pegasus Dream.

Sailor Venus: Oh, that's right. Sorry, continue.

Small Lady: Well, today, me and Diana and the others went to a free concert in Ichinobashi Park, where Pegasus Dream were performing, and Cere-Cere pointed out to me that Helios was staring at me. When I noticed, I couldn't help thinking, why? Why was it that he was staring at me? I knew the answer, but I could only deny it for so long. I think he might like me, and so do the other girls.

Sailor Venus: It seems to me as if you might like him too…

Small Lady: It can't be. I don't. My Helios is kind and sweet and gentle. This Helios is rude and mean and horrible! He's nothing like my Helios, as you can see! Besides, I think… Liking someone is like…

Sailor Jupiter: Liking someone isn't something that you think and worry about. Liking someone means that you always want to be with that person.

Small Lady: You're right Jupiter-chan! The feeling is just like you always wanting to be with them. And when you're with them, you feel that you want the time together to continue forever… (she thinks of when she kissed her Helios in the past, she then thinks of Helios staring at her during the concert; she blushes) That kind of feeling, right?

Sailor Venus: It seems like you already have someone you care for right next to you.

Sailor Jupiter: Small Lady, if you admitted to Helios that you liked him, would you be afraid of his answer?

Small Lady: Jupiter-chan! I don't like him, that's what I just got finished telling you guys!

Sailor Jupiter: Calm down, Small Lady, I was just asking…

Small Lady (blushing): I don't like him! Why can't you understand that! Venus-chan, you believe me, don't you?

Sailor Venus: We both believe you Small Lady, you know that, but Jupiter-chan was just wondering…

Small Lady: Why did I even bother coming to _you_ two? You two, as I remember it, had the worst time with guys! You couldn't keep a guy for more than a day, Venus! And Jupiter, all I remember hearing was about the Senior who broke your heart! Forget I ever came to you guys!

_(Small Lady runs off)_

Jupiter: She's just upset. I don't think she's ready to admit her feelings. I think we might have pushed her a little too much…

Venus: I think so too. She'll work out her problems though. She's just coming to terms with her first love is all.

Small Lady (thinking, still running): Why did I go off on Venus-chan and Jupiter-chan? They were only trying to help, but they just brought up how I like Helios. (she stops) And I think I might… No. I'll see what Mercury-chan and Mars-chan think. They'll definitely know how to decipher my feelings.

_(Small Lady's room)_

Jun-Jun: I think we should come up with a plan to get Small Lady and Helios to get together! Or at least to get them to admit their feelings for each other!

_(Cere-Cere's flashback)_

Helios: Promise me, you won't say a word to anyone about this!

Neo-Queen Serenity: Don't worry Cere-Cere; those two will work out their problems…

King Endymion: He kept you to secrecy, so you should obey his wishes. Those two will work out their differences, you'll see…

_(Cere-Cere's flashback end)_

Ves-Ves: What do you think, Cere-Cere?

Cere-Cere: …

Ves-Ves: Cere-Cere! Answer me!

Cere-Cere: Uh… I don't think it's such a good ideal…

Diana: I think I might second Cere-Cere; I don't think this is a good ideal either.

Para-Para: Why?! You know they won't get together any other way! Therefore, we should help them out!

Cere-Cere: NO! I mean… No, the queen and king noticed something was wrong with Small Lady. They distinctly told me not to butt into her problems; that she must work them out on her own. (Cere-Cere to herself) Not exactly in those words, but close enough…

Jun-Jun: Are you sure, Cere-Cere?

Cere-Cere: Yes! If you don't believe me, ask the queen and king yourself!

Ves-Ves: Nah. That's okay. But I wonder why? Did the queen and king tell you why?

Cere-Cere: … Yeah, but I wasn't even supposed to tell you that. They told me to keep this secret.

Jun-Jun (to herself): Damn… Cere-Cere knows how to keep her lips sealed too… (out loud; suspiciously) Well, if it's the king and queen's wishes, then we should definitely respect them!

Everyone: What?!?!?!?!

Diana (to Ves-Ves): Did she just say what I thought she said…?

Ves-Ves (to Para-Para): Jun-Jun didn't just say she would "respect the wishes of the king and queen," did she?

Para-Para (to Cere-Cere): I don't get what's wrong…

Cere-Cere (looking at Para-Para with questionable eyes): Anyway… I think I speak for all of us when I say I think we're a little suspicious of what you just said…

Jun-Jun: What the hell is that supposed to mean?!?!

Diana: Well, it's not that you don't respect the king and queen, it's just that, well, it's just the way you, uh, said it.

Jun-Jun: No! I really meant what I said!

Ves-Ves: Whatever… I'm going, anyone willing to follow me?

Everyone (except Jun-Jun): Me!

Ves-Ves: What about you, Jun-Jun?

Jun-Jun: Uh… I have some, uh… Stuff to think about! Yeah, I have some stuff to think about! So, you guys go ahead, I'll catch up to you!

Ves-Ves (picking up Diana): Alright. (A/N: Remember, Diana is in her cat form {see last chapter})

_(The girls, except Jun-Jun, leave Small Lady's room)_

Jun-Jun: Now that they're gone (she pulls out a green ball) I can got through with my plan to get whatever Cere-Cere knows about Helios and Small Lady outta her! I know she knows something, something that she's keeping from us, but what is it…? Aw well, it's time to set this plan into motion!

Cosmo-from The Fairly Oddparents- voice, when happy Yay cliffhanger endings!!! Jun-Jun is planning and scheming with her magic orb. We know what she's planning, but how will she carry out her plan? Find out in the next surprising chapter of "To Become A Real Lady"!!!!! Nah, but really! Review and tell me what you think of this chapter! Originally, it wasn't going to end with Jun-Jun scheming. With all of my stories/chapters, I have no plans for anything but the beginning, as I just noticed, I just wing it.

Review now, so that way, I can begin the next chapter!!!


	5. Lies

Okay. It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, it's only been so long because I was mostly working on my Petz and Saphir story (which still isn't finished), and I've been doing so much, I didn't have time to rest. But now that I'm all rested, I'm back with the next chapter of To Become A Real Lady. I guess I'll continue with Jun-Jun's scheming. We'll get to see what she does with that Crystal Orb of hers, and what it gets her into…

Ves-Ves: Jun-Jun seemed kinda suspicious back there. I think we should have stayed behind with her or pulled her out of Small Lady's room.

Diana: I agree. For Jun-Jun to agree with something like that…

Cere-Cere: She must be scheming something.

Para-Para: I don't think so… She just might wanna think.

Cere-Cere: Oh, Para-Para, you're so young. I know Jun-Jun, and she is definitely scheming. Remember, we still have our Crystal Orbs, meaning we can still perform magic.

Ves-Ves: Which means that's what she's probably gonna use to carry out her plan.

Diana: Let's leave it alone.

All (to Diana): What did you just say?!

Diana: Let's leave it alone! We'll see how she carries out part of her plan, and if it's too extreme, then we'll stop it. Okay?

Ves-Ves: But Jun-Jun is the strongest, next to Sailor Chibi Moon. I don't know if we'll be able to stop her once the plan gets so far.

Diana: Don't worry. We'll be able to stop her no matter what.

_(Small Lady's room)_

Jun-Jun: Okay. I haven't used this thing in a while, but let's see. Amazoness Truth Potion!

_(Out of the Crystal Orb drops a small perfume bottle filled with a green potion that quickly turns clear.)_

Jun-Jun: Good. Now to serve it to Cere-Cere. But how… Hmm… Oh! I know! Cere-Cere loves Butter Pecan ice cream. I can mix the potion in with the ice cream and serve it to her. But then that means I have to give the rest of them ice cream, just to make it not look suspicious. Aw well, it's a stretch, but I have to know what she knows!

_(Outside of the Crystal Palace)_

Small Lady: I dunno, Luna-P. Maybe I should just let this thing go. If I like him, I like him. If he likes me, he likes me. But, I still need some help. I can't go off on Mercury and Mars like I did with Venus and Jupiter. But where are they?

Sailor Mars: Hey Small Lady!

_(Small Lady screams)_

Small Lady: Don't do that Mars! Don't sneak up on me like that!

Sailor Mars: I'm sorry! I just overheard my name when I was passing by and wanted to know what was up.

Small Lady: Well, Mars, I need some help.

Sailor Mars: With what?

Small Lady: There's this guy I know. I've known him since middle school. I just found out that he's a member of that new underground group, Pegasus Dream. Today at the park, Cere-Cere pointed out to me that he was staring at me. And I think he might…

Sailor Mars: And you think he might like you, right?

Small Lady (blushing): Yeah…

Sailor Mars: What's up with the blushing?

Small Lady: Uh! Nothing! Nothing at all!

Sailor Mars: The way I see it, you don't need my help. Or Sailor Mercury's help for that matter. You know where your heart is going and you'll know if it's the right thing.

Small Lady: But Mars… Are you sure?

Sailor Mars: Look, Small Lady. I know where my heart was going when I was younger. Yet, when I had the chance to be with that person, I didn't. (She thinks of Yuichiro [Chad]) I regret that everyday. But you, Small Lady, I see great things for you, if you follow your heart. I'll see you later; I've got some patrolling to do.

Small Lady: Alright, bye. (Sailor Mars leaves) She looked so sad when she mentioned the person she lost, Luna-P. I think she's right though. I can only follow my heart; I can't listen to what other people may think. Let's go Luna-P. I'm getting sleepy anyway. We've all done so much today. Let's go.

_(Inside the Crystal Palace)_

Jun-Jun: Where could they be? All of this ice cream is gonna melt if I don't find them soon… (yelling) Cere-Cere! Para-Para! Ves-Ves! Diana! Where are you guys?!

Ves-Ves (yelling): We're out here on the patio!

Jun-Jun: Coming! (To herself) Now for a crafty excuse for the ice cream. (To the girls) Look what I found in the freezer! I asked Small Lady if it was hers or the King and Queen's and she said no. I asked if she wanted some and she said no, so I figured I would bring it out here for all of us to eat!

Para-Para: Really, Jun-Jun?! That's nice of you! I want the pistachio!

Ves-Ves: Thanks Jun-Jun, you can be nice when you want to. I'll have the strawberry.

Diana (now in human form): I'm a little suspicious, but… I'll have the vanilla!

Jun-Jun: That leaves mines, the other pistachio, and your favorite Cere-Cere, Butter Pecan! (A/N: Honestly, I have no idea of what flavors of ice cream these girls like.)

Cere-Cere: Jun-Jun, what is up with you today? First, you burst out with that comment about obeying the King and Queen, and now you're giving us ice cream like it's nothing to you!

Jun-Jun: Cere-Cere! I'm just trying to be nice! I asked Small Lady if it was your ice cream, and she said no, so I asked if I could have it, and I brought it for all of us.

Cere-Cere: That's another thing. You keep calling the ice cream "it" when there are several different flavors. That means there should either be more ice cream in the freezer or a lot of ice cream boxes in the garbage can!

Jun-Jun (sweating): Uh… Well… I guess we put all the ice cream in one box! (She snaps her fingers behind her back; Ice cream appears on Jun-Jun, Para-Para, and Diana's plates that are not the same flavors of the ice cream they're eating) See! Me and Para-Para's ice cream have some of Diana's vanilla ice cream on it, and vice versa for Diana's ice cream!

Cere-Cere (looking at Diana, Para-Para, and Jun-Jun's ice cream): Well… I… Alright, I'll take the ice cream, if it'll make you happy.

Jun-Jun: Trust me; you don't know how happy this makes me!

_(A few minutes later)_

Ves-Ves: It wasn't a lot, but it was good, Jun-Jun. Thanks!

Para-Para: Too bad there isn't anymore… But thanks just the same!

Diana: For a hot day, it did hit the spot! Thank you, Jun-Jun!

Jun-Jun: Hey, it was no problem. (with an evil grin) Cere-Cere, what about you?

Cere-Cere (in a daze): Yeah… um… thanks. Girls…

Jun-Jun (to herself): Here it comes…

Cere-Cere: I have something to tell you…

All: What is it?

Cere-Cere: It's lucky we still have our magic, huh? Jun-Jun! I'm gonna kill you!! Putting truth serum in my ice cream!

Jun-Jun: What?!?! I don't know what you're talking about!

Cere-Cere: Don't play dumb with me! I used my orb to scan the ice cream, and it found truth serum. I drained it out, luckily! But I told you already, you're not getting anything out of me!

Jun-Jun: Dammit!!! I'm sorry, Cere-Cere, but I just have to know the secret you're not supposed to tell! I have to! And I won't stop until I find it out!

Cere-Cere: Humph!

Jun-Jun (graveling at Cere-Cere's feet): Please Cere-Cere! Please! I need to know! Please!

Cere-Cere: After what you just did?! There's no way in hell I'm telling you! I'm going; I'll see you guys later. And Jun-Jun, just remember, revenge is the sweetest medicine.

Jun-Jun (looking worried): Uh-oh…

Ves-Ves (patting Jun-Jun's back and walking away): Well, now you've gotten her upset, Jun-Jun. That was smart.

Para-Para (same as Ves-Ves): Yup, _real_ smart.

Diana (same as Para-Para): I hope you're prepared…

Jun-Jun (staring at them and then falling on her knees): I'm sorry. But I needed to know…

_(Later on that night; Jun-Jun's room.__ Knocking at the door.)_

Jun-Jun: Come in.

Small Lady: I heard about today.

Jun-Jun: You and the rest of the Crystal Tokyo.

Small Lady: That was kinda mean though. If she couldn't tell, then she couldn't tell. You couldn't force her.

Jun-Jun: I knew that, but I just felt something come over me. It was like when I was in the Dead Moon Circus. I wanted that smooth trickery I used to have; the trickery that got me anything and everything I wanted.

Small Lady: You're not in the Dead Moon Circus anymore; you're a Sailor Senshi now. Sailor Senshi stick together and they don't turn on each other.

Jun-Jun: I know, but… Small Lady, is she really upset?

Small Lady: From the way I saw her a few minutes ago, she did seem upset, but not much.

Jun-Jun: Oh. I just wanted to know, what was it? What was it about you and Helios that Cere-Cere, King Endymion, and Neo-Queen Serenity didn't want the rest of us to know about.

Small Lady: Do you really want to know that badly?

Jun-Jun (excited): Yes! I mean! Yeah, I feel left out.

Small Lady: Then why didn't you tell her that?

Jun-Jun: I don't know; I didn't think she would listen.

Small Lady: Next time, instead of pissing her off, tell her what's really going on. I'm sure she'll listen.

Jun-Jun: Alright. I'm going to bed now, but I'll talk to you in the morning.

Small Lady: I think I'll go to bed too. See you in the morning.

_(Small Lady stands in front of Jun-Jun's door, thinking to herself)_

Small Lady: Cere-Cere… Does she know anymore about me and Helios than I do…? I have to find out from her tomorrow…

The ending of another chapter! Yay! It's time to celebrate! I've wanted this chapter out for a while now! And now it's finally done! I'm so happy! If only you knew… Anyway, Petz and Saphir will be up just as soon as I can get a part of the story I need to review from the 2nd season. Now, for the long awaited moment, it is time… TO REVIEW!!!! Yay! Review a lot, review often, but just review!


End file.
